


Feeling Good

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: evilsam_spn, Demon Blood Addiction, Evil Sam Winchester, F/M, Het, International Fanworks Day 2015, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s happier than ever; Dean’s back from hell and Ruby’s blood makes him feel so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Evil!Sam Roulette, the song prompt was Feeling Good by Nina Simone, the lyrics made me think of how good Sam felt when he was drinking demon blood!
> 
> I don’t own Sam, Dean or Ruby and the song waswritten by Leslie Bricusse/Anthony Newley. 
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta dizzojay for reading and fine-tuning super-quick!

Sam looked in the mirror and smiled. He looked damned good. Dean was back from hell, Ruby was Sam’s more-than-willing blood bank and fuck-toy, and he was going to kill Lilith.

“It’s a new dawn, it’s a new life, it’s a new day for me - and I’m feeling good!” he sang tunelessly.

“What the fuck is that noise? Dude, are you fucking singing?” Dean yelled from the bedroom.

Sam opened the bathroom door and flashed Dean a huge grin. “So I’m happy, sue me!”

“Happy?” Dean frowned like it was an alien concept. It probably was for him.

“Yes, Dean. H-a-p-p-y!” Sam spelled it out, smirking at his brother.

“Well, stop it; it’s freaking me the hell out!” Dean grumbled.

“So, tell me about the case.” Sam sat down opposite Dean and brushed his hair back from his face.

“It’s a haunted barber shop. You may need to go undercover…” Dean dead-panned, scanning the laptop.

“Bite me!” Sam glared at Dean, but hid a smile. “The case, Dean; you know, the one in Michigan, the people randomly killing their partners and siblings?”

“I’m thinking it could be a shapeshifter, I hate those fucking things.” Dean shuddered at the memory of the shifter that had worn his face.

“Could be, but didn’t the last guy confess? Why would he if it wasn’t him?” Sam asked.

“He wouldn’t, I guess.” Dean sighed and shut his laptop. “So we’re gonna need to check it out.”

“I’m ready when you are.” Sam stood up.

“We haven’t slept yet!” Dean protested, standing up too and stretching his tired body.

“I’m not tired; c’mon you can sleep in the car.” Sam headed for the door.

“Nope, no fucking way! I need a bed, I’ve paid for a bed and I’m gonna stretch out on a bed!” Dean grumbled as he stumbled across the small room and flopped onto the bed.

“Okay, princess. I’ll do some more research.” Sam grabbed himself a beer from the cooler and opened up the laptop, smiling when Dean started to snore.

Dean was face down on the bed, fully clothed; even his boots were still on. Sam knew that soon a little pool of drool would gather on the pillow below Dean’s mouth. He knew that Dean would twitch and mutter in is sleep as the nightmares came, as they did every night. He knew Dean had stashed his knife under the pillow. He knew Dean would sleep for two hours minimum and four hours maximum. He knew his brother so well.

But Dean didn’t know him anymore; he didn’t know what he’d done, what he was capable of. Sam smiled; it felt good to have secrets from Dean, to have part of his life separate from Dean. He stood up and pulled on his jacket, then glanced across at Dean before quietly leaving the room. Ruby was waiting for him, of course she was. She seemed to be on his wavelength since Sam had started drinking her blood, like they were connected.

“Evening Sam, your place or mine?” She smirked as she opened the door of the room two down from the one Dean was sleeping in.

“What are you doing here?” Sam demanded, pretending to be pissed at her.

“What do you think?” She raised an eyebrow before heading into the room.

Sam grinned and followed her in to see her standing by the bed and already undressing. Sam appreciated the fact that he didn’t need to romance Ruby or even talk to her; it was just sex, need, want, desire. And it was mutual.

“Birds flying high you know how I feel; sun in the sky you know how I feel; breeze driftin' on by you know how I feel.” Sam sang softly as he unbuttoned his over-shirt and kicked off his shoes.

“You shouldn’t give up your day job, Sam,” Ruby sneered, “you’re tone deaf!”

“Ask me if I fucking care what you think?” Sam growled back at her.

Ruby laughed and prowled over to him. She was so small and she looked so delicate but Sam knew how strong she was. He lifted her by her tiny waist and she wrapped her legs around him. “Do you fucking care, Sammy?”

“It’s a new dawn, a new day, a new life for me and I’m feeling good!” Sam sang loudly as he spun them both around.

“Whoa, stop the spinning!” Ruby grumbled and he dumped her on the bed, dropped to his knees and pushed her thighs open. Licking her lips, Ruby grinned.

Sam leaned forward and kissed her, then watched as she ran a long fingernail along the soft skin of her inner thigh and broke the skin. Sam’s breath hitched at the coppery smell of her blood and he started to suck from the wound steadily, loving the taste of her in his mouth and loving the feeling spreading through his body. Rationally he knew the blood went into his stomach, not straight into his veins, but he could feel power surging through his body, making him feel more alive than ever and making him stronger.

Grabbing his hair, Ruby pulled his head back when she decided he had enough. He wiped the blood that had dripped down his chin with his fingers and sucked them greedily, eager to consume every last drop.

“You’ve got what you wanted; now I give me what I want!” Ruby pouted and parted her legs further. Sam grinned and bent down again, licking her clit and her pussy, pushing her legs wider apart to get his tongue inside her, to make her moan and beg and writhe. He added a finger alongside his tongue, then another. It didn’t take long before she was done, groaning out a shaky “Holy fuck!”

Sam moved his head away from her pussy and started to kiss her stomach and caress her breasts.

“Stop playing around and fuck me!” Ruby demanded, making Sam chuckle.

He was already hard; aroused, as always, by the demon blood, and he was soon thrusting into her willing body. He lifted her up so she was almost sitting in her lap and she dug her long nails into his shoulders. He could feel the blood running down his back but he was too far gone to feel any pain. He wrapped his arms around her slim body as he came, then held her, burying his face in her long hair, breathing heavily. Ruby didn’t ‘do’ after-sex cuddles, so after a couple of minutes she pushed him away and climbed off of him without saying a word. She headed for the shower while Sam lay blissfully sated on the bed and she left while Sam was in the shower, yelling out her goodbye through the door. 

Sam sang as he showered and reflected that his life was pretty fucking perfect.

 

“Where have you been?” Dean asked when Sam slipped back into the room. Sam felt like a cheating husband lying to his wife.

“None of your fucking business,” he wanted to say, but decided on a half-truth. “I went for a walk, couldn’t sleep, ran into a girl and…”

“You just slept with some random girl?” Dean asked in surprise, sitting up to look at Sam.

“There was no sleeping involved.” Sam smirked.

“Fucking hell, Sam, when did you turn into me?” Dean looked disgruntled. “Hell, when did we swap personalities?”

“Well, you said yourself before you went downstairs that I’d have to be more like you.” Sam replied.

“Crap,” Dean grunted and flopped back down on his pillows. “I didn’t mean in every damned way!”

“I’m may be a bit like you Dean, but I’m still stronger and smarter than you.” Sam teased him.

“And so fucking modest, too!” Dean raised his head to peer at Sam, “You’ve changed, Sammy.”

“I had to, with you gone.” Sitting on the other bed, Sam kicked off his shoes and lay down, his arms crossed behind his head.

Dean was silent but Sam knew he wasn’t sleeping, as he could almost hear the cogs turning in Dean’s brain. He wondered how long it would take for Dean to work out what was happening, and what he would do when he found out. No doubt he’d go on about Ruby being evil, about Sam going ‘dark’ but he really didn’t care what Dean may think.

He smiled again and sang softly “It’s a new day, it’s a new dawn, it’s a new life for me, and I’m feeling good.”


End file.
